You're a Vixen!
by outawork
Summary: On a planet where animals can talk something unprecedented occurs. A rabbit and fox fall in love. Then the rabbit make frivolousness wish.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

You're a Vixen!

Chapter 1

Nick woke and looked down. Where's Judy and who's this vixen? He thought.

When he moved Judy woke and looked up at her Fox. She felt odd.

"Nick," she said.

"Judy!"

His face changed to one of shock.

"What's wrong Nick?"

"You're a vixen!"

"That won't work again you naughty Fox."

"No, you're actually a vixen," her said and lifted her hand.

"What!"

She rushed to a mirror and gasped.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers!"

"Judy, do you know how this could've happened?"

"I made a wish ... I made a stupid wish last night on a falling star. Oh Nick! What have I done?"

Nick paced the floor and then stopped. He looked at the vixen suspiciously.

"Did Judy put you up to this? Judy! Judy! Come out here. This isn't funny!"

"Nick, I swear to God it's me!"

He looked at her hard.

"OK, Judy. Tell me what happened the first time we made love."

The vixen's ears turned a cherry red. Her description was so detailed that Nick actually felt himself blush.

"Judy, I'm sorry," he said. "I just had to be sure. Please forgive me."

The vixen smiled and then she smacked him across the snout hard.

"You're forgiven."

"I deserved that," he said rubbing his face. "I have a friend who's a doctor."

"OK Nick," she said. "Then let's go see him."

"Let me give him a call first."

They took the subway and made it only half an hour. His friend met them at his office.

"Thanks Jim."

"Who's this?"

"This is Judy Hopps."

"Nick, I saw you two on the TV when you got sworn in and Judy's a bunny."

Nick waited to Judy to correct him about being a Rabbit, but she said nothing. That really surprised him.

"She was a Rabbit and now she's a Fox," he said and put a hand on the other Fox's shoulder. "She knows things only Judy would know. Jim, please help us."

"Nick, what you're saying is just impossible!"

"Jim, I swear to God I'm Judith Laverne Hopps," she said and eyes became watery. "I made a foolish wish on a falling star and this is the result. Please help us." She took his hand. "Please!"

Jim stood there now feeling embarrassed.

"OK. Come. I examine her," he said and they follow him to an examination room. "Take off your clothes and get up on the table."

Judy hesitated.

"Judy, you've nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm a doctor and have examined thousands of vixens."

"Nick, you'd better not be smirking!"

Nick quickly straightened out his face before his bunny glanced at him. Judy sighed and removed her clothes. As Jim ran his hands over her body feeling her muscles and bones the expression on his face turned to shock.

"Jim?" Nick said.

"She's a Rabbit!" he said shaking his head. "It's impossible!"

"On the outside she's a Fox, but on the inside she's a Rabbit! It's like someone graphed on what she needs to look like a Fox. Come with me." He led them to another larger room. "This is an MRI." They both looked at him blankly. "It's a Magnetic Resonance Imaging system. It's like an x-ray machine without the x-rays. I can actually watch heart beating. It's like a movie. Judy please hop up here and lay down." He adjusted her body. "Perfect! Don't move. Come on Nick."

They went to the control room and he ran Judy through the machine. Then he took them back to his office and brought the scan up on his PC.

"Look this is your scan and this one of a Fox I did earlier today. You see the differences. Here's the scan of a Rabbit and you can see they're the same. Judy your skin, ears, tail, and teeth have been replaced what looks like those of a fox and snout has been graphed onto your skull. There's not one scar or any rejection of the new tissues. Whoever did this is way ahead of us."

"Aliens?" Nick said.

"No one on this planet did this."

"Can you do anything?" Judy asked.

"No," he said drumming his fingers and stared at Judy. "Judy, what color are your eyes?"

"Purple."

"Not anymore," he said. "They're green like Nick's. They replaced them too. Can you see OK?"

"Yes, just as well as I always have."

"Nick. Judy. I need to do some research. Can you come back tomorrow?"

"We're off," Judy said. "Sure."

They went back home and got ready for bed.

"Judy, I still love you."

"Even like this?"

"I don't care what you look like on the outside," he said and smiled. "I fell in love with Judy Hopps."

She hugged her fox and he kissed his bunny. Then he looked at his bunny and winked. Sometime later they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Judy woke and stretched. She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and she was a Rabbit! It had all been a dream! Just a horrible dream!

"Nick!" she yelled and ran in the other room.

Nick sat up in bed and looked at his bunny. He felt odd. Judy just stood there with her mouth forming an 'O'.

"What?"

Then she fainted. He hopped out of bed and went to her. Lifted her into his arms he carried his bunny to the bed. Then he caught his reflection in the television. He was a Rabbit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

You're a Vixen!

Chapter 2

After a few minutes Judy awoke and Nick relaxed. She sat up and stared at her Fox who now happened to be a Rabbit. Oh Sweet cheese and crackers! It wasn't a dream, she thought.

"Nick, you're a Rabbit!"

"I know and you're my bunny again."

She blushed.

"Someone has a really bad sense of humor."

"I guess we better keep our appointment with Jim."

Her Fox called his friend and explain the new situation. Jim agreed to see them as soon as they could get there. They showered together as they always did, but this time unlike every other they only showered. As they were dressing Judy's phone rang.

"Judy, I'm downstairs," Ben said. "Can I talk to you and Nick?"

"Well …"

"Please!"

"Yes, come on up."

A minute later they heard a knock and Judy opened the door. Judy looked at the Cheetah and just stared.

"Ben?"

"Yes."

He was still a Cheetah, but now he was a tall, sleek, and well muscled one.

"Come in," Judy said taking his hand and shutting the door. "Nick!"

He stepped into the room and smiled.

"Hi Ben! You changed!"

"Nick?"

He looked at his friend in shock.

"This is what happens when you fall in love a bunny."

Despite herself Judy laughed and a moment later Ben joined her.

"You woke up like this?" Ben asked looking at Nick.

"So did Nick and I."

Ben examined her.

"It happened to me yesterday and then both Nick and I today. Yesterday I was a fox and today I was back to normal."

Ben looked surprised.

"How are you feeling Ben?" Nick asked.

"Actually better than I ever have," he said and smiled. "I've always had a weight problem and I'll tell you something else. I no longer crave sugar!"

"Ben, we're going to see a doctor," Judy said and put her hand on his arm. "Why don't you come with us?"

* * *

"I'm glad you guys are here!" Jim said and looked at the Cheetah questioningly.

"Ben was changed too," Nick explained.

"I was extremely overweight and now …," he said and shrugged.

Judy, Nick, and Ben went through the same procedure that she had the day before with similar results.

"Judy, everything that had been done to you yesterday has been undone," Jim said shaking his head. "I don't know if they reused you old body parts or these are new ones, but I can't find an incision anywhere. I wish I could learn how they did this. It could help so many animals."

"Jim is really important now?" Nick asked. "I'm glad Judy's back to being a bunny, but …"

"Can't you see how this could help injured or burned animals?"

"I can," Judy said looking at her Fox.

"Look what they did for Ben," Jim said looking at the Cheetah. "They removed all the tissue and you said that you craving for sugar is gone?" Ben nodded. "They must have done something to his brain to turn that craving off."

"And Nick your situation is much like Judy's was yesterday."

"Unfortunately there's absolutely nothing I can do for either of you," he said.

"I don't want to go back to the way I was," Ben said.

Later he called Chief Bogo and requested emergency leave. Then he simply disappeared.

* * *

Over the next week in cities across the planet the same thing happened to other animals. Of course it became public after only two days. As it continued and world government could do nothing the public began to panic. The entire ZPD was out in force. Judy and her Fox were on walking patrol near the train station when then heard a humming sound. Like the rest of the animals they looked up and saw a descending shape. All those old science fiction movies flashed through her mind. As the spaceship gradually came lower the square quickly cleared and it settled to the ground.

The spaceship was long with short stubby wings and sat on six legs with four large engines set in the back. After less than a minute it began to open. Judy and her Fox stood close and held hands. An individual was silhouetted in the hatch for a moment and then began to walk down the ramp. To Judy's surprise he was making a beeline directly toward them. The alien was different from any animal. He was tall and had no fur except for a bit atop his head and a strip over each eye. The rest was normal – one head, two arms and legs, hands, two eyes, a mouth and nose. Nick tried to step in front of her, but she stepped passed her Fox and walked to meet him halfway. The alien dropped to his knees putting himself at eye level with them. Judy smiled. Then he extended a hand and she took it. She felt her Fox's hand on her shoulder.

"My name is Robert Smith," he said slowly in Zootopian. "I have been learning your language so if I make a mistake or say something you don't understand please let me know."

"I will," she said and smiled. "You speak our language quite well. My name is Officer Judith Laverne Hopps. Please call me Judy."

"I know," he said and looked at her Fox. "You are Officer Nicholas Piberius Wilde, correct?"

"Yes," he said staring wide eyed.

"I have come to see you two and several others who were abducted."

"Can you change Nick back?"

"Yes, please follow me."

* * *

Soon most of the ZPD officers had concentrated in the square, but the crowds were so large that they couldn't be kept away. So for the next hour every news channel on the planet showed the spaceship and speculated on the reasons it was here and why the two ZPD officers had followed the alien inside. Then the spaceship reopened and Judy and Nick walked down the ramp followed by three aliens.

"Officer Hopps!"

Chief Bogo stood before the crowd with his hands on his hips and the usual grumpy look on his face.

"Chief Bogo," Nick said and smiled.

"Something funny Wilde?"

"When you hear the story you might think so."

"They're called Humans," Judy said and put a hand on one Human's arm.

"Nice to meet you," Robert said extending a hand. "Judy told me all about you."

Chief Bogo looked at the hand for a moment and then took it. The crowd quieted and then a few seconds someone clapped. Soon the crowd was clapping and cheering. Then crowd gently pushed past the ZDP officers surround them and then moving on to look at the spaceship. Chief Bogo felt several pats on the back.

"You're a hero," Judy said and winked.

For the first time since she'd meet him the Chief actually looked embarrassed. Judy grinned and her Fox snickered.

"Why were all those animals changed?"

The human looked embarrassed now.

"It was all a practical joke," Robert said.

"It certainly wasn't funny!" Chief Bogo said gruffly.

"No, it wasn't."

"Our laws were broken!" Chief Bogo said quietly. "I want those individuals."

"I understand," Robert said resignedly.

"Who are they?"

"Teenagers," Judy said.

Chief Bogo facepalmed.


End file.
